


Midnight Visit

by Sabrichitason



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrichitason/pseuds/Sabrichitason
Summary: Double D just wanted to take care of a certain natural problem that happens to guys. He wasn't counting that a certain Kanker was willing to give him a hand. Quite literally.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please go easy on my grammar.

Eddward was a smart young man. The smartest of the cul-de-sac, maybe the smartest in the entire school. He had achieved so many things in his short 17 years of life, which is why he always dedicated his mind to his studies when he wasn’t with his friends. It didn’t matter the subject, he felt the obligation to know something at those areas.

That is why he knew that currently he was in the hormones-going-wild state, and therefore, he knew there was no point to ignoring the reactions that his body gave on certain moments. It was completely normal, he knew that containing himself would end up in no good at the long way, so a cold shower, this time, was not an option. He needed to release that tension. So he decided to solve that by the only way a boy his age would.

And that is why now he was laying on his bed, at a time considerably late in the night, with a tissue box by his side, pants down and a hand trying to ease the shameful boner that he was trying to hide since Ed, Eddy and him were watching some adult magazines that the shortest of the three collected, just an hour ago.

He felt frustrated, he had been doing it for some time now and he wasn’t even close to the result he wanted. It seemed that mere friction wasn’t enough for him. He sighed tiredly, he needed to reach his release some way, and soon, otherwise it would get really uncomfortable and painful to him. He tried to create a fantasy on his head with the images he had seen previously, but even that didn’t work.

He cursed his body for causing this problem at this moment. He cursed Eddy for wanting to ‘kill some time’ watching those magazines. He cursed himself for having that level of curiosity.

He closed his eyes and tried again, this time, letting his imagination fly. He focused on a memory from his daily life and, miraculously, this time it was working just fine. He was so absorbed in his thoughts of finishing that he didn’t even noticed the female silhouette that had entered through the window.

Said silhouette, which was watching him with playful eyes, had leaned down to the floor and was getting close to him, crawling as silent as a cat, while he had his eyes closed.

Edd let out a sigh. He was so close, _so close_ , from singing out in victory, and to release that tension that he had been holding up for such a long time. He could feel it, that tingling, it made him smile, so close to explode…

_“Hiya, Oven Mitt”_

Edd gasped, his eyes shot open. He had finally reached the climax that he had so anxiously wanted. But to his surprise he had came to the sight of _Marie Kanker_ in front of him with a shocked look on her face, and to his horror, some of his cum had landed on her left cheek.

“MARIE!” he exclaimed.

He didn’t know what to do. His first reaction was to cover himself with one hand, but he frowned and felt some annoyance when he saw that his erection hadn’t got down and, surprisingly, the fact that the Kanker girl is seeing him like this wasn’t helping.

He turned to the girl in front of him and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment realizing the compromising situation that she had found him in. But Marie hadn’t made a single move since he opened his eyes, until she suddenly raised a hand to her face, taking some of the boy’s essence that was sliding down her cheek with two fingers. That snapped him out of it.

“Oh dear. I-I’m so sorry, Marie.” He said sitting up, reaching out for a tissue in the box and cleaning the girl’s face with it. “I swear it wasn’t in my intentions to do something like this. I-I almost finished cleaning you up.”

The girl was still not answering, just analyzing the white liquid between her fingers. In an unexpected turn for the boy, she took those fingers in her mouth, tasting his cum. Double D was red to the neck in an instant and for some reason, he felt his member twitch.

“Odd… “ She mumbled before giving him one of her characteristic grins.

“…Damn, Marie.” Was all he could say.

“Looks like you’re happy to see me, Stud Muffin. Tell me, who were you thinking of?” she asked, jumping in the bed and getting close to him.

“I-I… um…uh…” the poor boy started to crawl away in the bed, putting his knees up to a fetal position against the headboard of the bed, trying his best to keep distance and to cover himself, which was failing miserably.

Marie let out a giggle. “Well, it doesn’t matter.” Seeing his confused face she explained, “Because now you gave me the challenge to surpass that fantasy!” she grinned slyly, placing both hands on his knees.

“M-Marie! This is totally inappropriate!”

“Don’t you want to get it down?” she gave a quick look at his member as the boy covered it with his hands. “It would be faster if you just let me help you.”

Edd felt a shiver run down his spine hearing her say that. He couldn’t. It wasn’t right.

“I couldn’t possibly take advantage of you that way.”

Marie tilted her head to the side. “You wouldn’t be taking advantage if I’m willing to do it.” She could still see hesitation on his part, so she closed the distance between their faces. “Let me help you, Double D… “ She whispered, her lips an inch apart from his.

He gulped, losing his mind on what to do. It was difficult to think clear when his other head was adding its own ideas. He thought of his situation; a girl, a very attractive one he had to admit, was offering to ease his tension. She had demonstrated her interest in him countless times and also she seemed to care for his well being in the past. This was one of those times. Besides, where would end his man pride for letting pass an opportunity like this? Ok, that last thought sounded a lot like Eddy.

He started to spread his legs slowly, giving some space for the girl. Seeing that action, Marie leaned in and kissed him softly, applying more pressure into it every second that passed while placing both hands on his cheeks. Edd returned the kiss shyly, relaxing on his place. He could feel her hands starting to wander, going down by his neck, then his chest, and finally reaching where his own hands were on his pelvic region. She took both hands and placed them on her waist.

“I’ll make you feel good, Double D…” she whispered, grabbing his member.

Edd gasped tilting his head to the front. He looked down; her hand was slowly pumping his member. He looked up at her; she was deeply watching him and every reaction he made. He saw her normally pale cheeks, now completely blushed and her half lidded eyes, and he couldn’t help thinking how pretty she looked that way.

“It’s really hard… Are you enjoying this, Double D?” he heard her say.

He hardly could speak so he only nodded. He he made the first move and went in for another kiss, this one more passionate. She sighed, melting in the kiss. Edd felt burning fire born inside him, suddenly wanting more. At this rate the reason could hardly win against the instinct so he started to feel under her tank top. He stopped when he got to her bra and felt her stiffen, stopping her hand altogether. He broke the kiss and looked at her in the eye.

“I want to make you feel good too.”

A flash of lust appeared on her eyes, hanging her arms to her sides, letting him know that he could do what he wanted. He pulled her tank top over her head, taking it off in a matter of seconds. Then he placed his hands on her sides wandering around her soft skin, making her sigh. He stopped himself when he reached the hooks of her bra.

“May I?” He asked.

Seeing her nod, he unhooked the bra, taking it off, leaving her breasts exposed. He leaned back, taking in the sight of a topless Marie with little light the room had to offer. It certainly was different seeing real ones in contrast to those images he was used to see in anatomy books and, why not, Eddy’s magazines. He wondered how they would feel in his hands.

“I know they’re not as big as May’s and Lee’s are,” She started at his silence. “But…Ah!” She was cut off by him suddenly fondling them.

“They're perfect, Marie.” He whispered, hearing a moan as an answer from her, arching her back. “It seems that your sensitive here.” He rubbed and pinched her nipples making her repeat the same action.

Marie pulled on his shirt, intending to take it off. Edd understood, helping her. He kissed her again, and with some determination, he laid her beside him on the bed. She already had her arms around his neck, then she wrapped a leg around his waist, creating an intimate approach, and without breaking the kiss; she rubbed her crotch against him. Both moaned on the kiss, Double D, with a hand still on her breast, descended the other one to her backside, frowning when he felt no skin, but cupping it nonetheless. She gasped, pulling back, a string of spit still connecting them.

“Marie… I know that it’s selfish of me asking you this, but… May I see all of you?” He whispered, putting his forehead against hers.

The Kanker girl gave him a smirk. “It’s only fair,” She answered nodding. “You can do it, if you want.” She turned her head in unusual shyness.

Edd was filled with an explosion of confidence, getting up and sitting on his knees. He unbuckled the pink belt she always wore and slid her cargo pants down her legs, leaving her with just her black underwear on. He stared at her for a few seconds before taking them off as well. And there it was; the first naked woman he saw in person. He observed her curves, how her ribs stood out every time she took a breath, her ample hips, her long legs, and her pale, soft skin.

Marie started to feel self conscious, so with some modestly she rubbed her legs together in front of her. He was taking too long.

“You’re beautiful.” He said. “Every part of you is.”

She covered her face.

“Stop with the mushy shit, you’re making me blush.” She smiled, he returned her smile.

“Allow me.” He said, putting both hands on her knees, spreading them.

His fingers traced a path from her knees to the inside of her thighs, she sighed at the feeling. In a sudden moment, he was in front of her face, sliding his fingers through her wet lips.

“Aaah!” She moaned loudly, quickly covering her mouth with a hand.

Edd lean in close to her ear.

“You can let out all the sound you want,” he mumbled, inserting one finger. “My parents yet again, are not home.

He pumped his finger in and out of her, while leaving kisses along her jaw and neck. Marie could only moan his name, asking for more.

“I want you to know that your seductions never got pass me. I was just too timid to act upon them. But holding up my emotions lead us to where we are now.” He stated, adding another finger. “You were the object of my fantasy, Marie. You made me like this.” He grabbed with his free hand done of hers, pressing it to his member.

“Ah! Double D… “ was all she could say.

His words, plus what he was doing to her body was too much for her to handle. Even more when he started to press the most pleasurable button in all her body, making her move her hips with insistency. But she couldn’t let herself go. Not yet. His fingers were heavenly but she wanted more.

“Wait!” She exclaimed, grasping the hand that was pleasuring her, making him stop. “Put it in. Please, Double D, I want you inside me.” She begged.

Edd had never heard her say those words; never had heard her beg. When he looked up and saw her face, his eyes were filled with lust seeing the desperation and desire on her face.

“As you wish.” He got up, not before promising her with a kiss that he would be right back.

Marie’s visible confusion while watching him searching around the drawer of his nightstand was gone after seeing a strip of condoms. She couldn’t help but ask.

“Where did you get those?” She would never have imagined a guy such as him having some condoms in his possession.

He let out a sigh of relief when he took off his pants and underwear before sitting on the bed in front of her.

“Eddy gave them to me about a year ago. It was part of a joke.” He grabbed one of them, ripping open the package with his fingers. “Of course it was tempting to throw them away, but I decided not to. Since then, I’ve been replacing them for some new ones every month, fearing that they would turn too old to be effective.” He finally rolled it down his member, returning to his position over her.

“Does that mean that we will be at it all night?” She teased, spreading her legs to give him some space to be in between them.

She wasn’t expecting him to laugh.

“Well, that depends… Would you be able to keep up?” He replied, her blush intensified at his statement.

Where did he was getting all that confidence from? She didn’t know, and neither did he. He got himself in front of her opening and pushed in slowly. Marie could feel him making his way into her walls, she bit her lip. There was a moment when Edd felt something blocking his way, so he thrust in all the way, breaking the barrier. Her insides felt wonderful, tight and warm, but he made those thoughts aside when he heard a sound and looked down. She had let out a whine, tears were threatening to fall off her eyes and she was biting her lip, with a clear expression of pain on her face. And all that confidence went to hell.

“A-Are you ok, Marie?” A worrying expression made its way on his face, widening his eyes. “D-Don’t tell me t-this is your…” His heart rate fastened when she nodded and closed her eyes tightly. “Oh no… D-Did I hurt you?”

He pulled his hips back, willing to pull out, but she prevents him from it, wrapping her legs around him.

“NO!” She yelled, grasped his arms. “Don’t go… Don’t leave me like this…”

Hearing her say those words and seeing her this way, so fragile and vulnerable, made a strong emotion of wanting to be by her side and protect her, and make her happy, grow on his chest. He reached out for her face, cleaning a tear that was running down her cheek, and kissed her lips sweetly.

“I won’t leave you, Marie. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care about the pain; I want you.” She whispered with a little smile. “Make love to me, Eddward.”

Edd smiled back, kissing her again. He took one of her hands, intertwining their fingers, while the other stayed on the mattress. He thrust forward, making her out a whimper.

“How was that?”

“Good.” She lied; her muscles were burning. “Do it again.”

He pulled back and went forward again. She gasped.

“And now?”

“Good. Keep moving.”

He thrust three more times.

“More?”

“Yes…”

After hearing her moan this time, he didn’t stop, thrusting into her slow and deep. The pain had turned into pleasure, giving Marie the chance to match his moves. Edd was feeling euphoric; He could feel that her walls tightening around him and sucking him in. He grabbed her hips and quickened his thrusts, taking in the sounds leaving her mouth. The bedroom was filled with moans, groans, bed cracking and slapping sounds, and Marie could swear that it was the most erotic sounds she has hear on her life.

“Marie… you’re wonderful.” He groaned. “You drive me crazy.”

She looked up at him. His face wasn’t a nervous one anymore, but a lustful one, with half lidded eyes and mouth opened, letting out the sweetest sounds. She moaned his name in return, caressing his back, feeling that familiar electric feeling.

“I’m close…”

To her surprise, he leaned down, taking a nipple on his mouth while a hand went to the part where their bodies were joined, rubbing her clit with insistency. Her legs started to tremble, announcing the wave of pleasure that was coming.

“EDDWARD!” she had reached her longed orgasm, arching her back and digging her nails in his back.

Feeling the contraction of her walls, milking his member, plus the sudden pain on his shoulder blades, lead his to his own climax. “God, Marie!” He exclaimed, giving a few more thrusts before falling rigid on top of her, hiding his face on her neck.

Both teens were breathing heavily. Edd went to lie on his back, placing a hand to his forehead. He glanced at Marie, who was still trying to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. He took the chance to get rid of the condom, tying it in a knot and with lucky aim, he throw it in the trash can.

He turned to Marie, pulling her closer to him, placing her head on his chest and kissing her forehead. He could feel her smiling against his skin.

“Did I make you feel good, Double D?”

He chuckled. “More than good, Marie. Incredible.” He looked down at her. “How do you feel?”

“A bit sore.” She caught his eyes. “You were a bit rough, Muffin.” A blush spread through his face. “That aside, I’m happy.”

“Happy?” He repeated with a grin.

“Yup. I made love with my man; best day ever.” She replied, caressing his chest. “And what you’d said earlier, about keeping up… What are we waiting for?” She felt him tense up and chuckled. “I’m kidding; too tired for that.” She mumbled. “Maybe in an hour… or less.” Hearing no answer, she explained. “I’m kinda turning on again. You’re irresistible.” She started to kiss his chest.

“Must you always be so blunt?”

Marie let out a giggle. “Well, you know me.”

They stayed in silence for a while. Edd had glued his face to her head, sniffing the sweet scent of her hair, while caressing her back.

“Does this change something between us?” he asked.

She raised her head, using her arms to stay up.

“I dunno. You want something to change?” she asked back.

He was reflecting on the question. What he had felt was real. There was definitely a spark, and he was willing to make it shine. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

“Nothing would make me happier, than being with you.”

A grin slowly started to make way into her face.

“About time, boyfriend.”

**_Fin~_ **


End file.
